First Bite
by SumthinWicked
Summary: Can Dean help Sam fight the urge...sorry horrible with summaries. Please R&R D chapter 13 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the boys or supernatural. If anything sounds familiar you know where its from but the story and such is mine.

Dean was running so fast focused on getting himself and especially Sam out of there he hadn't even noticed that Sam wasn't beside him anymore. "Sam?" He called out but all he saw was the darkness surround him. They were fleeing from a cabin in the backwoods of a rural town in Nebraska. "Figures" dean sighed looking frantically for Sam. Then in that split second he spotted Sam leaning, almost slumped against a tree. "Sammy" He yelled out now at a quick sprint to get to his little brother. "Sam, you ok? What's wrong?" Dean asked him. "What? Oh dean!" replied Sam seemingly his mind in a different place. "I'm ok" Dean stared at his brother with confusion about to speak again when he heard the sound of nature rustling behind them.

_No time for this! _He thought. All he wanted was to get Sam out of there and safely to the car.

He grabbed Sam's arm and pulled it around his neck to give him some support. They started to run, Sam trying to keep even with deans steps. Dean caught a glimpse of Sam then focused on the trail ahead. Dean begun to think to himself: _What's up with Sam? why did he look so weak?_ Now that he thought about it, Had something happened during the fight earlier? Or should he say defeat!

Earlier that night

They had their weapons drawn ready to face what was ahead. They had done the research, well Sam did his part at least, finding the info needed to do what they did best: Hunt.Kill.Save people.

Some local teens had gone missing classic case of the vanished but they hadn't. They returned to their parents but were said to be "different" or "changed" when they returned home. Everything about them had changed then they had been spotted hangin around with some local "troublemakers" as the town folk called them people got suspicious but it never went any further than that. Obviously this had caught Sam's eye. "Why didn't their parents look any further? " Sam had asked Dean "It was their children for crying out loud, didn't they care?" "You know how it goes Sam " Dean had said "People in small towns are hell bent at keeping the "Troublemakers" or "changed people" at bay. They don't get involved no matter who it is." "Different to them is dangerous"

They entered the seemingly abandoned cabin. Old rickety floorboards creaked, Dean gun in hand as usual, Sam opted for the crossbow, arrows loaded at the ready. Vampires… Who would of thought? Not there usual big and scary but still in their own right, Nasty! It kinda amused Dean when he thought about it. _Hmmp vampires piece of cake _he thought. They had staked the place out so when the time came they knew what they would be dealing with.

There were eight all together, a whole pack. Four men four women of course. Dean and Sam had waited at a safe distance watching them……waiting for the right time.

The sun was still out when they approached the cabin. Dean figured they'd have enough time to kill the vamps then haul there ass out of there before it got dark. Boy was he wrong.

Sorry if its short but this is my first Supernatural Fic ! ever so please be kind and advice is always good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah Blah I don't own the guys or supernatural. Oh man but if I did….lol

Dean entered first of course always protecting Sam. Both of them surveyed the place, weapons at the ready. Covering each other they swept the perimeter of each room careful not to make too much noise. They spied all of the eight vampires sleeping sporadically around the cabin. _No caskets!_ Dean thought to himself _hm. _Sam nodded his head towards dean indicating he would go right and dean would go left. Dean obeyed although he always felt uneasy when they split apart_. What if something happened to Sam and couldn't get to him?_ Dean thought but figured there was no time for doubt.

Sam went his way scanning with his eyes. Alert. Ready. He heard a noise to his left. He flinched turning swiftly aiming the crossbow. "whoa, hey. Dude it's me chill" said dean, palms up in the air surrendering. "Dude are you crazy, what the hell are you doing sneaking up on me." Sam replied in a huff of annoyance. "Especially in here I could have shot you, dumbass." In the back of his mind he was relieved it was dean and not one of the vamps. "Relax man, chill" said dean trying to calm Sam down. He knew Sam could get into hysterics quite easily sometimes. But between their bickering neither of the brothers realized or even noticed the stirring going on around them. Sam turned around to face him when all he could muster was "Dean, look out!"

Dean ducked in one swift move in just enough time too. The burliest of all the vamps came swinging at him but missed the first time. His massive fist came at dean with a swoosh. Dean looked up at his attacker _geez this guy is huge he thought _ no matter he thought I've taken on worse. _Yeah right convince yourself dean if it helps_. No sooner then those thoughts crossed his mind the vamps fist had met with dean's face. Knocking him flat on the floor. _Son of a….._ dean thought again.

"Dean!" Sam had yelped out but, was busy at the moment with his own fight. He knew dean could handle himself but there was always a chance. Seeing dean sprawled out on the floor always brought him back to the time he was electrocuted. _ Sprawled out on the floor, not breathing, massive heart attack, and dean almost dying…_ Sam snapped out of it getting back to the task at hand. _Huge vampire_ _trying to kill me_ he thought. This vamp he had recognized from the stakeout

Charlie? Was it? Who cares! Charlie was the supposed "bad ass" but in Charlie's mind only. Nothing about him screamed it but Sam had to give the guy credit he was strong as hell. Sam threw him a right hook to the jaw. He barely stumbled backward at that action. _Oh crap! _ He thought. He searched around for the crossbow not realizing it got knocked out of his hand during the fight. He caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye and lunged towards it. He didn't get far though Charlie saw where he was going. He looked at Sam with that smug face grabbed each side of his face and hoisted Sam in the air feet barely touching the ground. Sam was stunned he knows he's tall and for him to be off the ground he knew a hard hit was coming. He waited but the hit never came instead he heard Charlie mumble something too low for him to hear. Then suddenly everything went cold, every part of his body felt numb chills going up and down his spine. He felt the vertigo. His eyes went blank for a moment then darkness surrounded him. He dropped, hard, on the floor unconscious.

Dean had come to, he wasn't knocked out just has the wind knocked out of him.

He awoke just in time to see Sam lying on the floor…unconscious. He shook his head to get rid of his blurry vision to see more clearly. Now seeing Sam motionless on the floor his adrenaline kicked in. When it had to do with Sam dean always sprung into action especially now that Sam was hurt.

"Sam? Sammy!" he yelled out. He stood up getting his gun and paced towards sam when the massive brut came at him again. "aww how sweet, your brothers taking a nap. He'll be sleeping permanently soon." Bellowed the vamp very smugly too. "over my dead body" replied dean. "that can be arranged" said the vamp.

Dean looked at him,he was pissed, his anger was more than enough to kill this guy. As he thought he remembered he had brought holy water and stuck it in his pocket._ Just in case..hey you never know._ He knew it wouldn't kill him but it would subdue the guy and give dean enough time to get to Sam. Dean took the holy water and splashed it on the vamp sending him backwards with seering pain on his face. _Good asshole!_ Dean turned to Sam's direction rapidly with speed when he noticed the vamp who first attacked Sam was picking him up from his unconsciousness and grabbed Sam by the neck. Dean knew what was about to happen but damned if would let it. "Hey, Charlie boy,why don't you go pick on someone who's less alive" dean said.

Charlie looked at dean. Smugness and all. He dropped sam from his grip which is exactly what he wanted. Dean didn't exactly have a plan but all he wanted was the vamp coming towards him and away from Sam. "cmon, Charlie boy lets see what you got." Dean egged him on, he knew he could take him but then again he thought the same thing before. He remembered the gun in his waistband _dean cmon man!_ he thought. He shot at him twice he hit both times but nothing to kill him just a distraction to get themselves out. Dean acted quickly. He ran to Sam, "Sam? Sammy! Cmon wake up!." He lightly slapped his cheek to get his attention.

Sam started to come to but there wasn't time. Dean had to get them out before anymore vamps decided to wake and attack. He lifted Sam putting his arm around his waist for support. A couple of faint moans came from Sam's mouth telling dean he was starting to come around "that's it Sam,cmon wake up."

Dean needed Sam to wake up. He could support his weight he'd done so many times but he needed him awake.alert just in case they ran into trouble on the way out. Dean considered themselves lucky that they made it out without being turned into vampire snacks.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked groggily as they ran through the woods.

"I don't know dude, things just didn't go as planned." Said dean. "you mean you got knocked on your ass!" Sam said chuckling at his brother. "shut up goldielocks, you weren't sittin pretty eating your oatmeal either. As I recall, I saved your ass…..again." dean replied matter of factly smirking at Sam.

They continued to run, Sam didn't answer, he couldn't, he started to feel that icy chill down his spine again. He felt like the air around his lungs suddenly became so thin. He found a tree and slumped against it. Concentrating on evening his breath he hadn't heard dean call out to him. "Dean?" Sam answered confused. That's when dean heard the rustling behind them_. No time for this_ he thought. He grabbed Sam again and ran for the Impala. Dean knew something was wrong of course Sam wasn't going to admit it but dean figured he'd bring it up later when they were safe.

They made it to the car safely. Dean helped Sam to the passenger seat and he got in on the drivers side headed for the hotel.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I made this a bit longer but I still need to keep my flow going lol until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yeah yeah still don't own 'em but oh the possibilities lol story is all mine.

Dean looked at Sam slumped in the passenger seat, head against the window. His eyes were closed. Dean could see his chest rise and fall and took comfort in that. He wasn't going to bother Sam at that moment so he just kept his eyes on the road. He had the radio on low not to bother Sam. Any other time he'd have had it loud just to annoy Sam, what he does best, but he decided this wasn't the time for it. Dean pulled off the road to the hotel. He got out and headed for the trunk to get their bags and such and bring them to the room before waking Sam.

It was early morning, the sun just about rose in the sky. They'd been out most of the night. Sam started to stir in the front seat. "Dean, Dean Look out!" Sam screamed out loud. Dean heard him and dropped the bags in the door way instantly to get to him. "Sammy, wake up!" Dean said grabbing his shoulders. He shook him slightly to wake him. "Dude wake up!" Dean said. Suddenly Sam bolted straight up in his seat, trying to catch his breath. "What the ... Where are we?" he questioned Dean. "We're at the hotel Sam. We got away safely. It's ok Sam. I'm ok."

"I don't know about you though Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked him.

"I don't know, I mean…yeah…I guess. I just felt like we were there all over again." Sam answered. "It's ok, It was just a dream. I'll be ok, really I'm fine.

Dean looked at him quizzically. He was wondering what was going on inside his brothers head. "ok, man as long as your ok" he answered. He knew that wasn't the end of it, but he let it go for now.

Dean helped Sam out of the car, despite Sam's protests. "Dude, let go I'm fine" Sam protested. "ok, fine" said dean. "just trying to make sure you don't fall on your ass is all, but, hey if you like the pavement go right ahead" dean gestured his hands out as if making a path for Sam to walk through. He grinned to himself knowing what would happen.

As soon as Sam took the first couple of steps he knew it was wrong to dismiss deans help, but , of course he couldn't let dean know that. _Damn Winchester pride_ he thought. He felt the dizziness as soon as he stood. He closed his eyes

And took a couple of breaths to get himself steady. He took a few more steps, but the dizziness never left.

Dean stood behind Sam as he walked. He knew he was right and was just getting ready in case Sam lost his balance. He knew what vertigo looked like and it was all over Sam's face at the very moment. Sam was too stubborn to ask for help, but then again so was dean and he knew it. Just as that thought crossed his mind Sam lost his balance and began to fall backward . All Sam could muster was a "whoa" on his way down but dean caught him from behind. "don't worry little brother, I got ya" dean replied lifting Sam and putting his arm over his shoulder. He placed his other hand around Sam's waist for support.

They made it to the hotel "finally" Sam whispered. Dean hoisted Sam onto the bed. Once there he removed his jacket and shoes and laid his head against the pillow to try to get the room to stop spinning. Dean disappeared to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and offered it to Sam. "here take these he said" he handed Sam some Tylenol. "you look like you could use these" said dean winking and giving his brother a small smirk.

Dean walked over to the table right near the window he put his bag on the bed which was the one always closest to the door and proceeded to sit down in the chair."so what happened back there, Sam?" Dean asked. Sam was sitting up leaning against the headboard, making circular motions on his temples with his fingers. "I told you man, I'm ok it was just a….." Dean cut him off "No I mean back at the cabin?"

Sam locked his eyes on dean, not really fully knowing himself what did happen.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Sam closed his eyes racking his brain knowing dean was going want an answer and not be satisfied until then. _What did happen?_ He thought. "Earth to Sam!" said dean waving his hand in front of Sam's face. "Snap out of it, dude". Sam did. He lost the gaze in his eyes and looked at dean. Still feeling unsure of what to say. "Um…. Honestly dean, I don't know. All I remember was you being knocked out…" "Hey "said dean interrupting him. "He didn't knock me out. I just got the wind knocked out of me is all". "Sure dean whatever" said Sam grinning. "Anyway, you were knocked whatever way and then I had to fight this other vamp…..Charlie, I remember him from the stakeout earlier. He hit me in the face then lifted me up with his hands then mumbled something to low for me to hear what it was".

"is that all ?" asked dean. "uh…. Yeah that's all I remember". Sam lied. He didn't want to tell dean about what he felt after the vamp mumbled those words to him. The icy chill, loss of breath, everything spinning around him. "Sam, are you sure that's it? Are you ok?.

"yeah, I'm ok , I'm fine". Sam said lying again he knew he wouldn't be able to fool dean for too much longer. Being on the road together for so long they could always tell when one of them is lying to the other. There was no way to keep it a secret for long. " I just want to sleep, its been a long night, for the both of us".

"yeah, im going to take a shower" said dean "you sure your ok sammy? Cuz I don't want to have to get out of my shower, in my birthday suit, if you have a nightmare or something" dean told him jokingly. "dude, your not serious? I really didn't need that mental picture. I'm fine I just need some sleep". Sam answered in an almost sincere way but smirking at the thought of dean running out of the shower.

"ok Sammy, sweet dreams" he laughed then shut the door. Sam waited after the bathroom door shut. He turned towards it and waited fro dean to turn the water on, then he drifted off to sleep. There wasn't much comfort being on the road, so, Sam made that his. The sound of the water lulled him to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys sorry if it took long to update. Things were going on and well heres another chapter. Sorry if it seems like its dragging. Im not sure if it does but this is my first fic so bear with me. Reviews are appreaciated.

Nicolle

xXxXxX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: must I say it again….. oh the agony don't own the boys or supernatural. Story is mine. If things seem familiar you know where there from.

Enjoy!

Thank you winchesterhaunt for the advice you gave me. Its always useful and your such a great writer. Thanks again! D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Dean look out!" he cried. Dean was knocked out much to his disbelief. He tried to get to him, to make sure he was ok ."Dean" he cried again. He went for his weapon and was interrupted by the sight of Charlie. He lifted Sam off the ground face in his hands. Then he heard what he has missed before. The muttering was a string of words: "Spiritus Facio devoveo animadverto" he heard.Then again "Spiritue vite e nomino descenda" Sam felt the icy chill down his spine.._

_Then the darkness came again….._

Sam jumped up from his sleep. Sitting up, brushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. He took a couple of breaths trying to take in what just happened. He let out a big sigh. _What the hell was that about_ he thought. Just as he did dean emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Sammy? You ok?" dean asked. "yeah" Sam lied.

He decided not to say anything to dean about it yet until he knew more. He got up from his bed and proceeded to go to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, wanting some privacy to think without dean knowing. He turned the water on and splashed some cool water on his face. He lifted his head and looked at his reflection. He looked a little pale but his color was returning otherwise he looked ok. _Good _he thought. As long as he looked ok then dean wouldn't worry about him. That thought flew out the window when he caught a glimpse of his neck in the mirror.

_Damn _he sweared. "That bastard must have had a good hold on me" he said to himself. He inspected his neck. There was dark bruising all around it. In the form of handprints "If dean saw this….."Ouch" he said as he touched it.

Suddenly the color drained from his face. He saw his reflection. He felt something else on his neck. _This is not good_. He traced his fingers with it. It felt like a cut or something.

"What the hell!" He said, trying not to be loud incase dean was listening at the door. He stood there not knowing what to think._ Just look at it stupid!_ He thought.

He turned his head towards the mirror and that's when he saw it. "Oh my god!"

Dean watched Sam sitting up in the bed. "You ok?" he asked him. When Sam replied with a stifled "yeah" dean knew something was brewing. _Maybe he had a nightmare or something_ he thought to himself. Just then Sam got up from the bed and walked past him to go into the bathroom. He closed the door. Dean knew he wanted some privacy and he'd let Sam have it, he wasn't about to pry into something that would eventually come out anyway. Then he heard it.

"Sam? Sammy, you ok?" Dean ran to the door he didn't wait for an answer. He opened the door to find Sam, pale, with the look of worry plastered all over his face. "What's wrong Sam?". He asked, but when Sam turned towards him he already noticed. "Damn Sam that's some nasty bruising" he said. "Does it hurt?" "No it feels wonderful dean, doesn't hurt a bit" Sam said sarcastically. "Alright, alright I get it, it hurts"

_geez_. "Wait…." Sam waited for it he knew dean just spotted what he had freaked about minutes before.

"Sam? That's not …." He trailed of catching his breath.

"Yeah, Dean… I think it is" said Sam with surprise in his voice.

"Son of a….. What the hell, It can't be" said dean. "He didn't… I mean I …stopped him?"

"Wait, dean what are you talking about?" Sam asked. "You stopped who…from what?"

"When you were unconscious, Charlie picked you up and was about to…to..bite you." Said Dean. He continued " I attacked him before he could do it".

"Well, dean I guess he must have grazed my neck on the way down and you missed it. I'm sure its not what you think." Sam tried to convince dean and himself too. He wasn't sure it was working.

Just the thought of it sent chills down his spine.

"I don't know Sam" said dean. He stepped closer towards Sam taking his left hand to Sam's chin and his right one to inspect the "cut" in question a bit closer.

"I'm not sure… I mean it doesn't look like it went through the skin".

Sam stood there letting dean inspect him because he knew dean wouldn't feel better until he did. He knew it was dean's Big Brother mode kickin in and he wasn't going to interfere. As long as it didn't get annoying to Sam, anyway.

Which usually it did but inside he liked knowing dean cared. He wouldn't dare say anything though.

"look who's being the mother hen now" Said Sam smirking at his brother.

"yeah, yeah this is serious Sam. Your talking about being turned into…"

" I know dean" said Sam cutting him off ."but I didn't and im not a …vampire".

He said as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Well, we'll just have to watch it , I guess" said dean

"so I guess this means you'll be the one doting on my every step, instead of the other way around" Said Sam smiling.

They both walked out of the bathroom and proceeded to their respective beds.

Dean sat. Sam stood. "yeah, yeah" said Dean, waving his hand in the air.

"you know you love the attention" Dean said jokingly.

"You know I do Big Brother" said Sam batting his eyelashes jokingly. He went over to dean and put his hand on deans shoulder squeezing it affectionately.

"My hero" he went to hug him when dean playfully shoved him away.

"ok enough with the chick flick crap" Dean smirked at Sam. "ok" said Sam "but your still my hero big brother" batting his eyelashes again to tick dean off. He did.

Dean took his pillow and threw it at Sam. It hit him in the back of his head.

"Hey! Watch the hair" said Sam. "That will be the least of your worries, Sammy , if you turn into the night stalker". Dean laughed. He knew it wasn't funny, so did Sam but it was just deans way of making light of serious situations.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"well" Sam began "seeing as I'm not going to sleep anytime soon, I'll get to researching after I take a shower". Sam went to his bag and grabbed the essentials underwear, sweats and a tee, grabbed his towel and was off to the bathroom…..again.

"Ok but leave the door cracked a little" said dean. "ok if it makes you feel better" said Sam. "But don't let me catch you peeking" he finished with a laugh.

"Dude that's just gross" said dean "besides there's nothing to see". Said dean with a half laugh but he knew Sam didn't hear him because he heard the water turn on.

Dean waited another minute or two to make sure Sam had gotten in the shower. He went through his bag haphazardly until he found what he was looking for.

A silver flask filled with holy water. He stashed that along with a cross in the 2 draw dresser next to the bed. He put them there just in case it turned out that the bite on Sam was more that what they thought. Dean knew the telltale signs of change. Mood change, sensitivity to light, color loss and of course the urge…to feed. He was hoping nothing like that would happen but it was good to be prepared nonetheless. _Just in case_ he thought.

That thought passed when dean heard his stomache growl. _When was the last time we ate?_ He thought. Sam left the door cracked open just to amuse dean. He felt comfort in it as well. He undressed, fixed the water to his liking and relished in the warm water that hit his aching muscles. He hadn't noticed his body had hurt until now.

Dean went up to the door of the bathroom.

"Hey" said dean "why don't I get something to eat seeing as it's been a while since we've eaten. "Sure" said Sam "I'm starving, you know what I like".

Sam felt a twinge in his stomache he kinda felt uneasy about dean leaving but brushed it off. "Burger and fries sounds good to me".

Dean put on his shoes grabbed the key for the room and headed out. He also felt a twinge in his stomache about leaving Sam, but he chalked it up to his overprotectiveness. "Hey Sam, you sure your ok, I mean by yourself until I get back" he asked. " yes mom ill be ok. Just don't take long ok?" "yeah Sammy I won't". Dean closed the door behind him. It automatically locked and he was the only one with the key so he felt Sam was safe enough.

Sam heard the door close and turned back under the water letting it wash over him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys sorry if it seemed long to update im not even sure when I last updated lol anyway this chapter is kinda long. I guess that's a good thing D. I had to make more brother interaction. Tell me if you like it reviews welcome nothing harsh though lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: how many times do we have to go through this…..still don't own 'em

That's kripke's brainchild but, story is mine. Anything seeming familiar you know where its from.

Thanks guys for sticking around! _See note at bottom. D_

_Previously ….. Sam heard the door close and turned back under the water letting it wash over him._

After welcoming the warm water hitting his aching muscles for a while, loosening them, Sam started thinking about what those words in his nightmare meant. He had to find out what they meant.

_I'll have to research for sure.they must mean something._ Maybe I should start now he thought. While dean was out. He had only just left so he knew he'd have some time.he didn't want dean to know anything about his dream. Maybe once Sam knew more himself he'd tell him…..maybe. but in the back of his mind Sam knew dean would find out. Sam was a lousy liar but then again so was dean. They could never lie to eachother not for long anyway.

He decided now would be a good time to start. He knew he wouldn't have much time but it wasn't like dean was gonna be looking over his shoulder while he researched. Dean never did that. Sam was washing the soap from his body when he felt a sharp pain in hid neck that traveled to his left temple. _Aahhh_

he gasped. He grabbed his head and whispered a low grunt.he stood there, water washing over him not knowing if it was a nightmare or a vision starting probably the latter he thought.

He knew it was more when he felt another surge of pain in his forehead.

He fell against the wall to hold himself up thinking this is not the best place for this right now.

_He called for dean." Dean!"! No answer. He wasn't afraid. He was looking for dean though. He was calm, almost snickering. "c'mon Dean, you knew this would happen but, you were too late!. All your precautions and where did it get you? Here" then he spotted him in the corner, bloody and beaten but by no means scared. He didn't, no he wasn't giving up. There was still fight in him._

Sam couldn't believe what he was saying, what he was doing. All he could do was watch.

"_No little brother" said dean "this isn't you, don't worry I'll fix this and then you'll be normal again". "Huh, there you go with that 'normal' crap again. I don't have time for this" said Sam. He got to dean in two quick strides. His hands slipped around dean's neck. "Sammy…" dean slipped into unconsciousness._

"Dean! No…I won't …… I couldn't" Sam managed to say just as the pictures in his mind started fading around him. He grabbed his head with both hands and fell to the side, out of the shower. Grabbing hold of the curtain as each hook broke from the bar on the way down. He hit the tile floor hard landing on his side. All he could think about was dean and how he would react to seeing him like this. He whispered dean's name before the darkness surrounded him.

Dean was on his way back from the diner down the road. Down the road meaning twenty miles or so. He had gotten both Sam and himself some food.

Burgers & fries just what they like. Greasy and good. He bought some pie too.

A treat for their exhausting day. He hadn't realized how the time went by soo fast since they had last ate. It was after 7pm and he realized he was hungry. Sam must be starving too he thought. _Poor kid_ he thought about the stuff he had laid out in the room for Sam. Just the thought of Sam turning sent chills down his spine.

He shook his head shaking those thoughts away with it. It didn't matter. Whatever was gonna happen was gonna happen. Either way he'd always help Sammy, no matter what. Sam was his brother, his baby brother, only family besides there dad and he wasn't there. Nothing would change that.

He pulled into the parking. He turned off the ignition, grabbed the food , locked up his baby and proceeded to their room.

He fumbled with the key card for a minute, then he let himself in. he closed the door behind him. "hey Sammy , foods here and I bought---" he stopped. He scanned the room. No Sam. Nothing was out of place, no signs of struggle, everything looked the same as when he left. He knew he overreacted but he didn't see Sam and then he remembered the bathroom.

He set the food down on the table near the window. He took his jacket off and threw it on his bed near the door. Like always.

"Hey princess, still in the shower? What did you do, drown in there?". He said.

"Sam?" he noticed the door was still slightly cracked like he had asked Sam to do before. He heard the shower running. He walked over to the door. "Sam answer--..". he cut off.

He opened the door but couldn't get in. "what the hell…". Something was in the way. He peered his head in just long enough to see it was Sam blocking it.

There was panic on his face. "Sam!" he yelped. He got through the door slowly making sure not to hit Sam's head. Sam was laying on his side, blood coming from the cut on his head. Dean stood there for a split second stunned then big brother mode hit.

"Sam!" he went to Sam's side, now on his knees. "c'mon Sammy, can you hear me?" Wake up!". He scanned sams body with his eyes searching for injuries. Sams bottom half was covered by the shower curtain entwining his body. _He's gonna love this _ dean smirked to himself. Dean checked his legs. _ Good nothing broken_. Nothing was bruised.

He went to sams head. That was different story. He tapped sams cheek trying to get him to wake up. "sam, can you hear me, it's time to wake up!". He tried to sound calm eventhough he was panicked. He didn't want sam to notice it in his voice.

Dean went to turn sam on his back making sure not to jerk his head to fast. Just to make sure his neck was ok. He placed a towel on the floor beneath sams head. He checked his pulse. Its strong. _Thank god_. "Sam wake up!". This time it was less touchy feely and more business toned.

Then he heard it as he checked over sams chest and side. A groan from sam.

Light at first but then… "No! Dean, I couldn't….. I'm so sorry…… Dean!..".

"Sam, it's ok I'm here" said dean.

"Dean? Dean!" said sam finally waking.

"shh sam, it's ok. Your alright. I'm right here. Just breathe for me ok?" dean whispered.

Sam tried to nod but dean understood him plenty. Sam drew in a shaky breath, his eyes fluttering trying to open. Dean lifted sams head into his knees trying to get sam upright. He waited though just waited for sams breath to steady then he'd sit him up.

"uh, dean" sam began. "why am I on the floor… naked?" sam asked. Half embarrassed but very grateful to say the least.

"well that's a good question Sammy, why don't _you _ tell me". Said dean

"are you ready to sit up" he asked. "uh yeah I think so"sam answered weakly.

Dean pulled sam up gently against his chest.

"all I know is I came back with food and pie…" sam cut him off briefly "you bought pie!" dean smirked "yes I bought pie, just for you sammy" "jerk" he laughed "thanks" said sam.

"so you gonna tell me what happened then?" asked dean. Sam thought for a moment. "sam? You ok?"asked dean again. "earth to sam"

"um ... yeah, yeah I think - - ow son of a …" he said grabbing his side.

"what? Your side?" asked dean. "lemme see".

He gestured his hand to move sam up but sam put his own hand up.

"no wait a sec… I'm a little dizzy".

"ok , ok we'll wait till it passes" said dean. "meantime let me check your head".

He grabbed the washcloth that was just above his head on the towel bar.

It was already wet so he applied it to sam's head, gently.

"Hssss……owww"said sam. "sorry sammy"said dean taking the washcloth off sams head and see the red stain on it. "that's a nasty cut you got there, guess the floor broke your fall" he laughed trying to break the tension.

"it's ok sammy you'll be ok, ill make sure of it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys like I said thanks for sticking around. Sorry for the late update. Starting this I had no idea where it was going but I kinda know now …… kinda lol its like you have an idea but then you hit a road block I had some writers block but once I start typing it all comes back.

p.s a not for the last chapter. In sams dream the Latin words he dreamt of " spiritus facio devoveo animadverto" they are real Latin words all together meaning basically the life force , to be of service to sacrifice to turn ones mind. The other "spiritue vite e nomino descenda I made up but I thought sounded good D I forgot to add it at the end.

Sorry about this ending but I couldn't go anymore im tired and I didn't want to drag it. It s long so enjoy the read and tell me what you think.

Thanks Xx Nicolle Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Blah, blah like I've said I don't own supernatural or the boys. That's kripkes brainchild. If anything sounds familiar you know where its from although its unintentional. Story Is mine.

A/n : thanks to everyone who reviewed and is sticking with me on this!

Enjoy!

"ok, then lets see if we can get up now, hmm" said dean.

"No, no, no….. wait dean, could you um…grab that towel for me overthere?" asked sam realizing that he was infact still indeed naked, while he was sitting up against his brother holding him. _Oh god_ . he put his hands over his eyes.

"what's wrong sam?" don't worry I didn't see anything……. That I havn't seen before . I used to bath you for crying out loud. Besides I wasn't really worrying about you being naked sam, I was more concerned about you being unconscious and bleeding on the floor!". Dean said he said it matter-of- factly too so sam would understand dean was worried.

Dean gave sam the towel and sam covered himself as best he could being that he was on the floor with the curtain tangled around him. Plus his head and side were killing him. He started to feel the pain as the adrenaline was wearing off.

He felt himself being lifted up. Dean put his arms under sams armpits and heaved him up giving him support.

The shower curtain fell of of sam and he refixed the towel tightly as he could. Now both upright, dean repositioned himself. He put sams arm around his neck and he put his arm around sams waist for support.

Dean walked sam to his bed and lowered him gently onto it. "so, now you wanna tell me what happened in there?" dean said. It wasn't really a question, more like

_Your gonna tell me why you were bleeding unconscious on the floor while I was gone. By the way im never leaving you like that again! He thought._

Sam now had some boxers on he had changed while dean was deep in thought. He remained seated on the edge of the bed, elbows planted on his knees his head in his hands.

"uh…well im not exactly sure, I mean I really hope it wasn't a vision!". Said sam lifting up his head. "what do you mean, you hope?" asked dean his eyebrows raised with question on his face.

" I don't know dean, I think this - -" sam stopped and winced as he touched his neck" is more than just a bite, I don't know why I just feel like it is". Sam now looked into deans eyes, searching for something , anything that dean could say to put him at ease. " I'm scared man".

"look , sam I know you are, but don't worry. I'm here looking out for ya and I haven't noticed any kind of change in you". Dean got up and walked over to the bed. He sat down right next to sam, putting his arm around sams shoulders.

"besides I won't let anything happen to you" " I know you won't dean" sam answered the only he had said since dean spoke. " but if you try to bite me I'll kick your ass!". Sam laughed. Its what dean was trying to accomplish since sam voiced his concern.

Dean put his hand atop sams shaggy, lightly damp hair and tousled it. Then he gave sam a slight nudge to his side with his elbow.

Sam gasped. "Jesus dean!". Sam cried out in pain grabbing his side.

"oh man Sammy, I'm sorry I forgot. Stand up let me see". Said dean. He never got to fully check out sams injuries while in the bathroom.

sam was too tired and achy to protest plus he knew dean was in full-o n big brother mode and wasn't going to stop until he checked sam out.

Dean ran his hand across sams ribs on the left side. Sam winced when dean touched it. Dean let go and said " well nothing feels broken, but your gonna be damn sore for a while. Your side hit the tub and the floor pretty hard". Said dean.

He could see the purplish bruisng starting already. "stay there" was all dean said. He got up and walked to his bed where his bag was. He retrieved the white box and went back to sam.

Dean finished wrapping sams torso. He made it slightly tight so sam would be as comfortable as possible. Then he went to his head. "damn, sam" he said. "that's it, no more taking showers while im gone!". Sam just sat too tired to move and let dean continue.

Dean cleaned the wound on sams head. Sam had winced a few times while he was doing so. "sorry" was all dean could muster. He put a fw butterfly stitches on the cut and that was that.

Dean cleaned up, then taking the forgotten boxes of food off the table he said "let's eat". They were both starving not realizing how long it had been since they ate. They ate in silence. Neither of them knowing what to talk about. Dean broke the silence.

"so, sam, is there anything specific that's making you think it's more than just a bite? I mean maybe I can help?" dean asked him trying to get sam to admit to something, anything. " No, not really" sam lied. There really wasn't much to go on so he didn't really think he was lying. "just a feeling I guess". He said.

"oh, well if anything comes to you just tell me, ok sam?" sam took that as _don't lie to or keep things from me or I'll kick your ass_ kinda thing. "I will dean" he answered. They both finished their meals. Quite content then sam said " how bout some pie".

Dean knew he was trying to change the subject so he just went with it.

Dean ate his pie on the bed while sam opted to eat and do his research.

He didn't know what he was looking for. Sam actually found it quite uncomfortable to do his research with the laptop on the bed. Hid body was aching, his head was throbbing from the fall earlier. He couldn't concentrate on the task at hand and it was frustrating him to no end. He book marked the pages he had looked at having to do with latin curses and some ancient vampire lore.

Dean watched sam. He saw how uncomfortable he was. He felt pain. He could tell by the look on sams face. He watched sam as he got frustrated and then placed the laptop on the table for the night. He figured he'd look through it while sam was asleep. Which dean knew would be soon by the look of sam.

Dean then stood and walked off to the bathroom. He grabbed a cup, filled it with water and proceeded to sam near the bed. "here" he said to sam. He was a bit startled dean hadn't realized that sam dozed off. "oh sorry, sammy, I didn't realize you fell asleep. Here take this, it should help with the soreness and the headache".

Dean handed sam the pills and the cup of water. Sam obliged and put the cup on the table. He laid his head back down on the pillow. Then he felt a nudge. "here put this on" said dean. He handed sam a gray tee. Sam didn't argue he was too tired. Dean helped him get it on then pulled the covers over him. He patted sams shoulder then said "night sammy".

Sorry guys if this is short on action im gonna get to that I promise! Sorry I took long to update I promise to try to get them up sooner. D

Thanks again for the reviews! And again thanks for sticking with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: yeah yeah everyone knows already

Thanks soo much everyone for the reviews! Im sorry for the very late update but I went away for 2 ½ weeks and my luck the website went wonky and I couldn't upload my page before I left.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean flipped through the channels on the tv for a bit just to make sure sam was fully asleep. He waited until sams breathing was slow and steady.

He grabbed the laptop off of the table and started snooping, as he thought, to see if he could find anything to let him know what was going on with sam. Since sam wasn't giving him anything. He figured this was the only way.

He couldn't find much so he went to recent searches.

He found two different pages. One had to do with latin in general and the other had to do with ancient vampire lore and curses. He opted for the latter since latin wasn't his thing. _That's sams department_.

_speaking of sam _. He glanced at his sleeping brothers form. Still breathing easy. He shifted to his back and absentmindedly had put his hand on his left side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked back at the screen and began to read what Sam had found. He didn't think sam had gotten that far since he was hurting, tired and abruptly stopped what he was doing. Dean figured maybe he could find something useful, keep it to himself at least until sam started talking, and be ahead of him. _For once! _Dean was amazed by the things he found out just by reading an article on the internet. He knew the gist of the info , upon learning from his dad plus what he learned himself. _Vampires need fresh human blood, bleed humans for days…weeks… blah, blah, blah.. tell me something I don't know._

_Aha… _something caught his eye while he was reading the article:

_it was rare, but there were accounts throughout the last couple of decades where a curse that was put upon a human prey. This curse was used on the human without their knowledge, slowly making them non-resistant to the 'vampire' who cast it. The human would normally be reluctant but under the curse, in time, become vulnerable and easy to succumb to its caster. It was an easier way for the infected person to be lured to the other side. It only takes one small nik on the skin not a full-bite for the human to be susceptible to it. _

_There were only a handful of accounts, leaving some skeptical, but most people believed…. _"man" dean thought. _How comforting. _He ran his hands through his hair and let out a sigh still trying to be silent enough not to wake sam. "ok, well if this is true and its happened to sam lets see if theres a way to….. ha" he said

He continued to read

_If a person is believed to be under this curse ,and has not had their first feed, then there is only one way for him/her to be freed completely from it. The human under the curse must first find the 'vampire' who put the curse upon them, say a reverse spell then behead the 'vampire'._

"_Behead….nice _dean thought. Gruesome but hey it works for me" now lets see if they have any symptoms that I don't know about". He skimmed through the rest of the article. Nothing really different from the symptoms he knew of first there was sensitivity to sunlight or any light for that matter, pale skin, of course the urge to feed, heightened senses. The one he didn't get was the violent part.

He knew that would be a definite tell tale sign because sam was not usually violent.

He thought of Sam again and looked in his direction, he was starting to stir. He looked at the clock it had only been a few hours since Sam fell asleep. It was now 1:17am. _This is going to be a long night._

_He was looking for dean, somewhere he had to be somewhere. He needed to finish what was started. "C'mon dean you knew this would happen, you're too late!"_

This was familiar to him…..

_He found dean in a corner, bloody and slightly beaten, still strong and not even close to giving up. "No Sam this isn't you! You wouldn't do this…. not to me. I'm going to fix this I swear!" he said matter of factly. "You can't fix anything dean you can't fix what isn't broken!"_

"_I'm finally free dean, no fear, no pain it's the best feeling. No doubt. No anger. No guilt. About anything!" said Sam now crouching down to dean and lifting him up. "You have no idea how good this feeling is and it's sad because you never will"_

_Dean watched as Sam lifted him up off the ground, choking him. He could feel the air getting narrow around his lungs "No Sammy…please…." Dean whispered_

_Sam made his grip tight and preceded his mouth to dean's neck…._

"NO! Dean!" Sam cried. Sweat dripping from his forehead, palms sweaty panting breath while he was trapped in this nightmare. His eyes fluttering. "Dean?" he whispered his eyes still fluttering.

Dean saw Sam stirring he closed the page out on the screen then shut the laptop and put it back on the table beside him. He braced himself for Sam needing him. He sat watching, waiting. Sam started turning his head from left to right, thrashing on the bed, hands clenched kicking the covers off.

Then dean heard it…. "No! Dean!"

Dean heard Sam cry out loud, he jumped off his bed and jumped to Sam's side.

Sam was still thrashing on the bed screaming "No, no, no". Dean was aware he needed to wake Sam even if it meant getting hit.

Dean gripped sam's shoulders. "Sam! Wake up! It's ok I'm here" Sam didn't seem to hear him." Sammy! Sammy! Wake up! **WHAP**! Dean slapped Sam's face. He hated having to do that, to hurt him but he didn't have a choice. He didn't like Sam hurt especially by his own hand.

Sam's body started to calm. He stopped thrashing. He bolted straight up in the bed in a sitting position. "Dean?" "Sshhh Sammy, I'm here" answered dean. He put a hand on sam's shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. "Sam, you ok?"

"Honestly dean, No" he answered.

That answer surprised dean. Sam didn't even try to lie and tell dean that yeah he was ok. Dean knew whatever Sam had dreamt about had terrified him. And that scared dean, when sam was scared. Dean hated that look on sams face after a vision or nightmare. He always wished he could take his pain away.

"Sam? You want to talk about it kiddo? Dean asked. Sam sat there with his head in his hands. Trying to hold his emotions back from dean. Seeing himself in his dream……_No, no I wouldn't _his thoughts drifting. Then he heard deans voice "_ Sam you want to talk about it… uh no dean I don't! I think I tried to k….._

"No" he snapped. "I can't dean!" he answered. Dean was startled a bit but had taken no offense to Sam's words. They had no malice, just fear. "Ok, I'll wait until your ready then" was all he said. Not wanting to push sam any further he went to get up from the bed when suddenly he felt Sam's hand reach his arm. "Dean- -"

Sam hadn't meant to snap at him like that. Sam did something dean didn't expect, neither did he really. He grabbed on to dean hugging him, holding him tightly like dean was his life line. He put his face down into dean's shoulder, just holding on, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry…." He whispered.

- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_No! I can't dean!". _Dean didn't want to push sam he figured sam would tell him when he couldn't hold it in anymore. He went to get up when he felt sam's hand grab his arm. Before he knew it sam held on to him tight like he never wanted to let go. _Aww Sam its ok kiddo_. Dean didn't hold back, he just held onto sam like sam needed.

Sam sobbed a little, tears still streaming down his face. He couldn't believe that he would ever do that to dean…_EVER!_ "sshh, it's ok Sam. Everything will be alright". said dean softly. Usually both of them would feel embarrassed but this wasn't one of those times. This is what sam needed, dean too though he wouldn't admit it.

Sam released his grip on dean and pulled away slightly still holding onto his arm.

"I'm sorry, I know you hate chick flick moments". said Sam wiping his eyes.

"No problem, little brother once in a while isn't so bad". Dean said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam absently rubbed his cheek where dean had slapped him with his free hand.

Dean saw sam rub his cheek and winced at the thought of slapping him.

"I'm sorry sam I didn't mean to it's just that---"dean started but sam cut him off. "Don't worry dean its ok" said sam.

"Ok well I want to check your neck and your head so come to the bathroom where I can see better, k?" Not really asking and sam recognized that. Sam let go of dean hesitantly and hung his legs over the bed. Dean helped him steady himself and they went to the bathroom. Sam sat down on the porcelain seat and just waited for dean to do his big brother thing which sam knew was taking care of him.

Dean proceeded to check sams head. He cleaned the wound out again.

Sam winced a few times. "Almost done, kiddo" said dean. He replaced the stitches and he was done. Dean proceeded to his neck.

Earlier dean thought about something he didn't try when sam first got the cut on his neck. "Hey, dean? I was thinking" sam began shifting in his seat. "You never did clean my wound with holy water, did you?" sometimes dean wondered why he even tried to hide stuff from sam. The kid was so damn smart it killed dean sometimes.

"You must have read my mind Sam, I was just going to".

Dean proceeded to do so then remembered the article he had read earlier in the evening. _Guess now is as good time as any to say something_ he thought. But before he did …. "Dean I gotta tell you something".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys, this was kinda long but I thought better to make the chapter longer that way I can get all the stuff that needs to get out now lol

I have to say im not sure how I feel about this chapter I'm kind of getting stuck I know what I want to happen its just getting there that's the trick.

Let me know what you think and if I can make it better and how. Please be gentle. I'm open to suggestions. Im not sure when I will update next since I just got back from being away I had no time to even try to start a new chapter. Thanks for sticking with me!

Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Again I don't own the boys sadly, they belong to kripke and soon the cw. Must I go through this agony again lol.

Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this. Your reviews help soo much you have no idea. Thanks again! Sorry it's been a while; just trying to get things together.

Enjoy!

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dean I gotta tell you something! Sam blurted out. He blew out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. _There I said it! That wasn't so bad. Yeah right now I have to tell him what I saw! _

"Sam? What do you mean? What do you have to tell me?" dean asked with hesitation and concern as he looked at Sam. A million things were running through Dean's mind._ Maybe he knows something…. Maybe he knows about the article_ _I was reading… No he couldn't he was sleeping. Wasn't he?_

"Dean? Dean you ok?" Sam asked. Sam knew that look. Dean was thinking of something. _Maybe he already knows No he can't but maybe somehow he does!_

Dean was still in his trance thinking when he heard Sam "Dean? Dean you ok?"

His thoughts tossed aside he looked at Sam who himself looked like he was thinking about something too.

"Sammy? What is it?" he asked "listen whatever is going on I ... We can fix it!".

He flashed Sam his best, but sincerest Big brother smile. His smile to sam was like Sam's puppy- dog eyes to him, it always worked.

They had let go of one another; but were now sitting next to each other, shoulder to shoulder. Sam blew out another breath, preparing his mind to speak. His elbows rested on his thighs, head in his hands. Dean placed his hand on Sam's back.

"Sam? Anyone in there? Dean asked Sam mockingly lightly patting his hand on Sam's head.

"Look, dean." Sam started." My nightmare, or vision, hell who knows I can't even tell the difference between the two lately but, I saw things real or not; I'm hoping not, were bad. What I did…"

Dean just sat not wanting to interfere when Sam was talking so intensely. He wanted to get as much out of Sam as he could.

"Listen Sam it's simple. We can fix it. Go after whatever it is and kill it. Like always."

"No dean it's not that simple… what I did … No _no_… Sam drifted to his thoughts.

_Jesus why is it soo damn hard to just say it God damn it stop being such a girl Sam.._

_ha ha that's exactly what dean would say…I'll just tell him._

"Ok _fine_ I'll tell you." Sam answered feeling defeated but knew it be best to tell dean.

He felt a comfort though in it knowing dean wanted to protect him from anything.

"I've been having this dream, nightmare whatever you want to call it, for the last 2 nights. It started ever since… well you know…"

"Ok" answered dean. "What else?." Dean asked

"Well I see me, I'm different. I'm calling your name but like in a cat and mouse way. I'm looking for you. I'm cold; my eyes are cold. I can't find you and I'm saying…..these things I never would to you. Then I find you, in a corner bruised and bloody th---"

"Whoa, whoa now I know this was not a vision. Me in a corner bruised and bloody, c'mon Sammy this handsome body hiding like a little girl. I don't think so."

"C'mon man I'm trying to tell you what happened." Sam said. He was secretly relieved that dean was cracking jokes to make him feel better. Got to love dean and his Big Brother mode.

"K' kiddo, I'm sorry continue." Dean answered; waving his hand, mid air, gesturing Sam to continue.

"Like I was saying-"Sam started, glaring at dean. "Wait where was I? Oh yeah. I found you in the corner. I was saying how good I felt; No anger, no hurt, no pain, no remorse for anything. It's like it was me but it wasn't."

Sam stopped for a minute, collecting his thoughts. He glanced at dean then back to the floor.

"Then I…uh…grabbed you by the throat" … Sam cleared his own throat and fidgeted in his space.

"Sam? That it? .. You grabbed my throat, then what happened?" dean asked calmly.

He knew how Sam could get about these things particularly when it came to dean.

He needed Sam to stay calm; therefore he himself had to act the same.

Sam had been to busy squirming in his place to hear dean when he spoke to Sam.

"Sam? Is that it?"

"Huh- oh .. uh..-"

"No there's one last thing" Sam hesitated

"Sam?"

"Well I .. uh .." Sam couldn't answer.

"Geese, Samantha, spit it out. What could be so bad that you can't even answer me?

At that moment Sam looked into deans eyes. They were staring at each other. It just dawned on dean. He knew why Sam couldn't answer. _He must have tried to kill to me.._

_Aww Sammy.. _

"You tried to kill me didn't you?".

Sam looked away from dean startled that he had come to the realization that sdam had come to when he first had the dream.

"It's hard to explain, but yeah kind of".

Dean patted Sam's shoulder then got up from the bed. He raked his hand through his short kempt hair. Then scrubbing his hands down his face he talked.

"Ok, listen Sam. This doesn't mean anything. Just because you had a nightmare—" .

"You don't know that dean!". Sam said almost accusingly, but dean didn't notice.

"You_ know_ more than anything that when I see these things they can mean _anything_!".

Sam was up now; pacing back and forth.

"Sammy that's true, but, _we_ don't know anything yet" dean answered. He walked towards Sam grabbing his wrist. "You and I both know that _you_ would never do that!".

"But, dean---" … Sam started. But dean wouldn't hear it.

"No! Now listen Sam; I found some stuff earlier on the computer while you were trying to sleep. But, we are both going to get some sleep first, it's been a long, weird couple of days. After some sleep I'll show you what I've got. Got it?

Sam knew better than to protest. He knew he'd never get to see anything until the morning. He stifled a yawn not realizing just how tired he was. Dean saw this.

"C'mon Sammy. Back to bed for you". Sam didn't argue. Sleep was tugging at him; he was emotionally and physically exhausted. He figured it couldn't hurt to get some sleep after all.

Dean put Sam in his bed; pulled the covers over him and patted him on his chest.

"Night Sammy".

"Your going to sleep too, aren't you?". Sam asked dean. He turned to look at him.

"Yeah Sam, I am".

Dean settled onto his bed. He got comfortable. But it wasn't until he heard the soft sounds of Sam's breathing that sleep finally took him. _It's ok Sammy, I won't let anything to you, or me…_

_SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN_

_Hey guys like I said thanks for sticking around. I just thought id put this one out since it's been a while. Tell me what you think. Love it? Or hate it? Be constructive_

_I'll try to have another chapter going… it seems like I'm on a roll today so I'll try my best._

_Maybe my writers block is about to leave lol_

_Nicolle_

_xXx_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah, blah we already know. I've wished upon a star but obviously that doesn't work. LoL - ) . I do not own any characters that belong to kripke. There his …DUH… ha ha

Thanks everyone who gave reviews, like I said they are the best to get. I'm hoping you'll like this chapter; I know I've dragged things out but hey Its my prerogative. I promise this chapter will have movement and action, maybe some angst too… Enjoy!

oooooOOOOOOooooo

Sam stirred in his unquiet sleep. He struggled against the sheets, while his mind wandered aimlessly in his slumber.

"_C'mon pretty boy, you know you want to… it feels so good…. The warmth on your lips… The succulent smell… No one can resist…and for you it's sweeter; your own blood, your brother…._

Sam bolted straight up; perspiration on his forehead, sweat beaded on his chest and back. He took a quick intake of breath and caught the sleeping form of his brother. He knew he was ok, _safe _even if it was only physically, mentally on the other hand……

He swung his legs to the side of the bed; scrubbing his hands over face. He noticed the digital clock on the little desk, 9:18 it read. _At least I got a couple hours of sleep…_

Sam got up from the bed, swaying a bit. He didn't move until the room stopped spinning. He moved quietly to the bathroom; he knew dean had needed his sleep especially with all the crap Sam felt he dumped on him earlier. Sam flipped the light on and shut the door soundlessly. He gazed at his pale reflection in the mirror. _God!... I look like crap… _he splashed some water on his face, relieved hi bladder and decided to go get some breakfast for him and dean. _It's the least I can do.._

Sam dressed quietly, he got what he needed and grabbed the car keys on the way out. He walked outside and inhaled the fresh clean air. He zipped his jacket against the crisp wind that swept through his hair. He decided to stop at a diner he remembered seeing not far from the hotel.

)))))))))ooooooooo((((((((((

Unbeknownst to Sam 2 shadowed figures sat in silence across from the hotel.

Watching…. Waiting…. They had their prey… all they had to do was wait…..

)))))))))oooooooooo((((((((((((

Sam made it to the diner and ordered the food for him and dean. He sat at the booth drinking his coffee. He made sure to get dean one also he knew never to mess with dean before his coffee. He gazed out the window; thoughts racing through his head. _What are we gonna do? What am I gonna do?_ He couldn't let what he saw affect him now; not when it mattered the most.

Just then the waitress approached Sam at his booth. "Excuse me, Hun" a sweet voice rang out. Sam flinched from the unexpected presence. "Oh I'm sorry" She began "Didn't mean to startle you". "Just wanted to let you know your food is ready".

Sam softened his expression. "Oh, thank you. I'm sorry it's just…..it's ok you didn't startle me; I was just thinking is all." Sam decided it's time to get going.

"How much do I owe you?".

Sam paid the waitress and headed back to the hotel. Hopefully dean was still asleep so he wouldn't be worried if he woke and didn't find sam there. Sam got in the car and placed the food on the adjoining passenger seat. He started the ignition when he spotted something no rather someone on the other side of the road. Two figures sat in a car.

Sam didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling when he looked that way. It washed over him. _There just people _ he thought. _ Yeah and that worked out so well the last time I thought " oh there just people" _ sam shook the thought from his head. _ That's over and done with. All I need is dean and I'm safe._

Sam still couldn't shake that eerie feeling but he stepped on the gas anyway. As long as he got back to dean he'd be fine. _C'mon.. you know you want it.. the sweet taste of it…_ No! sam shouted. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror and that's when he saw a car speeding up right behind him.

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn

Dean woke with a start. He spied the bed next to him and saw that sam wasn't there. He knew sam had slept the rest of the night after they woke because he hadn't woken up to sam screaming his name from a nightmare. He figured sam just needed some air and hopefully went to get breakfast and some much needed coffee.

Dean got up and headed for the bathroom. He did his business and came back to the bed. There wasn't much to do he thought. He would just wait for sam to come back. In the meantime he got back to that research he was doing the night before.

))))))))))))oooooooo(((((((((((((((

Sam watched the car speed up behind him. _Assholes _ what the hell were they doing? Trying to get them selves killed, and him for that matter. Sam put his hand out the window and waved it letting them know that they could pass, but they didn't move. They stood right behind him inching up closer. He beeped his horn at them and still they didn't budge. _What the fuck? _Something was wrong sam knew it but didn't know what to do.

Then he heard it…..again.

_Sammy, you know you can't resist. You know it's what you want. You can't deny it….you want it! _ No! Shut up! I don't want anything! He grabbed the right side of his head trying to get the voice he heard out of it. _Dean! I need dean.._ Sam grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed dean.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"C'mon dean, damn it pick up the phone".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean was tapping away on the laptop when he noticed the time. He was starting to get worried. It had almost been 45 minutes since he woke and Sam hadn't come back yet. He knew it was stupid to worry but the big brother in him couldn't help it. He had got a lot of research done though, in the time that had past. He found the incantation that he needed to reverse the spell cast on Sam, but he did need some ingredients that might be hard to find. He figured he could use Missouri's help on that when the time came. Still the time ticked away slowly and each passing minute to dean was another minute without hearing from Sam.

Just as that thought crossed his mind his cell phone rang.

"_Dean! Help!" _Sam cried out.

"_Sammy!"._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hey guys! Thanks again for anyone (if there are any of you) who are still sticking with me. Like I said before I know I've dragged it on but I'm trying to get it started again lol. I went through a bought of writers block like always but I just go with the flow. I have no idea where this is going so bear with me. _

_Thanks again _

_Enjoy! _

_Xx NicollexX_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. **

**A/n: Hey everyone! I hope there are still some that are reading this. I can't wait for season 2 to start! 1 more day ! Ok I'm done rambling about SN so on with the story. **

**Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns**

"_Dean help me!" Sam cried._

"_Sammy!"_

"Dean I don't know what's happening" Sam started unable to get everything out.

"What is it Sam, what's wrong?" dean asked anxiously; awaiting to hear Sam's voice. He was hoping that sam was playing a very cruel joke on him and any moment he was going to yell 'gotcha'.

That didn't happen though. _Wishful thinking_. Dean knew something was wrong but he felt helpless. He faced it. He was helpless sitting in a hotel room while Sam was in the car somewhere in trouble.

"Dean!"

He surfaced from his thoughts when he heard sam calling him.. again.

"Sammy!"

"Sam it's ok, I'm here man, talk to me"

"I don't know dean, there's a car following me. It's right behind me. I don't know what they want, besides trying to run me off the road!" sam answered trying to catch his breath. It started to slow once he heard dean's voice.

"Sam, what do you mean? Why the hell would someone want to run you off the road?" Dean asked blowing out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I don't know dean…… but someone was talking to me".

"Sam, what do you mean? Your by yourself how did someone talk to you?"

Dean was starting to worry. First Sam is being run off the road then someone's talking to him while he's by himself.

"I know I'm by myself dean," Sam started feeling irritated. He knew he was by himself what did dean think he was an idiot no maybe he thought he was going crazy. "I heard a voice is all I'm saying….. In my head…. I think it's from the dreams I've been having." There he said it.

"It keeps saying 'I want it; I can't resist'. What the hell does that mean dean?" Sam asked and for a moment he wasn't the twenty- three year guy but the Six year old Sammy who looked to dean for answers when he was scared and didn't know what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" dean cursed. Damn it. Sam didn't know about the curse yet. Ironically dean was going to tell him once he had gotten some sleep. Of all the times of holding things back from each other this time it backfired. Dean didn't have a choice it was now. Or Sam would die. _Not an option!_

"Sam listen". Dean started. "There's something you don't know, but listen to me, you have to fight it. Fight the voices and get here as fast as you can…but… Please be careful." Dean was pacing now running a hand through his hair.

Sam listened in silence to what dean had said. He let it sink in. _what the hell was he talking about?_ He spoke. "Dean? What are you talking about? What don't I know?".

Silence.

They heard each other breathing, but they didn't answer. Dean, not knowing how to tell Sam. Sam, wanting an answer.

"Dean", "Sam".

They talked in unison.

"Sam, listen I can't get into it now. Are those guys still following you?"

"What? Dean just tell--…" Sam was cut off when the car behind him slammed into the back of the Impala.

"Sam, listen I can't get into it now. Are those guys still following you?"

Dean waited for an answer but all he heard was a crashing sound.

"Sam?".

All dean heard next was Sam's oooohhhhh then a sickening thud.

Silence…… again. It was deafening.

"Sammy! Sam can you hear me? What's going on?"

Sam saw stars then the darkness claimed him. He remembered being hit and the guys following him but then it was dark. What woke his senses was a voice. Familiar. Strong. Dean.

Sam woke up from his haze. His head was swimming from the thud his head endured against the steering wheel. He looked out the front windshield and noticed the car skidded off the road into a ditch. He noticed it wasn't far from the hotel and dean. Dean.

"Dean" he whispered.

"_Sammy? Sam, can you hear me? What's going on?"_

He reached his hand around, searching for his phone. He kept listening to the sound of dean's voice. Then finally he found it.

"_You can't resist, boy. You need it; you want it"._

"No!" Sam yelled. "Dean, are you there? I need help!". "Sam I'm here. What's going on?

**Sorry I know, I know its kinda short and I want to get to the point already but I'm a sucker for dragging things out. Love it? Hate it? Suggestions are welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey guys! Hope there are some that are still with me. Season 2 is awesome so far better than I could have asked for. Can't wait for the big secret reveal!!! Ok now on to the story.

I received an email concerning wether or not I was finished with this story and no I'm not I was just having a bought of writers blockl. This chapter is long so enjoy!!

Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsns

"Dean, I need your help. It's still talking; I can hear it. Please Dean, make it stop".

Pathetic.Weak. Poor excuse for a Winchester.

Think, Sam.Think.

Panic was rising in Sam's voice. He had only hoped that dean didn't notice. That thought quickly halted. He knew dean. Dean knew him. He knew dean could sense his fear; especially when there wasn't a damn thing dean could do from the other side of the phone. Panic rose again.

………………………………………………….

"_Dean I need help; it's still talking. I can hear it. Please dean, make it stop"._

Dean held the phone so tightly to his ear it started to hurt. Listening to Sam panicked, almost begging to help him. Save him.

_Useless…...Dammit!_

"Sam, it's ok, I'm here. Just keep talking to me. Are you hurt? What was that noise; did you crash into something?."

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Too many questions at once he thought, Jeez Dean, way to help your brother.

_Sam._

"Sam?."

He heard Sam trying to compose himself on the other side of the line.

Silence. Then.

"Sam? Did you hit something?."

"No." he rasped.

"Just kind of stuck in a ditch, its ok dean your baby is fine".

"Sam I don't care if the car is ok or not." _Liar_

He waited." Well I do, but the car isn't more important than you Sammy."

"I know" Sam answered.

…………………………………………….

"_Never, Sam got it_." It wasn't a question.

Dean didn't wait for an answer. "Are those guys still following you?"

"Uh, No…no I don't think so… I mean I don't see anyone. Maybe they took off ?"

Sam hissed as he tried to move his head around to look.

Dean heard this.

"Sam, are you hurt? Don't lie. I can hear it in your voice."

Sam waited. He figured best to tell now before those goons came back. Sam was hoping they didn't.

"No.. I mean I hit my head on the steering wheel but its nothing, my heads just a little foggy is all. Really I'm ok Dean."

Sam thought. Then… "Hey Dean, do you think those guys are connected to me hearing "the voice" ?

………………………..

Dean listened.

"I don't know Sam, but the only thing I can figure is those guys are the same guys we had that fight with back at the cabin" _ the vamps…… those bastards_

……………………….

Sam listened. Dean must mean the vamps. _Bastards_

"Dean, you mean the vamps that caused this curse, don't you? I figured it out by what you said or what you tried to say earlier. So… what do we do now? Is there a cure or am I gonna die?"

Sam hoped dean had an answer.

…………………………..

_Am I gonna die?_

_No way! Sammy._

"No sam, your not gonna die. I know exactly what we need to do, but I just need to get to you first". _Before they do!_

"Ok so you said you weren't far from the hotel right sam?".

……………………………

sam listened to dean slowly starting to calm himself. He felt like a kid again but he didn't feel foolish, he knew dean wouldn't let him die. Ever.

"uh… no I don't think so, but dean how are you going to get here? I'm in a ditch on the side of a highway. I did mention that right?".

Sam felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

He took a hitched breath.

………………………

Dean heard it but decided to not say anything the quicker he got to sam, the quicker sam was safe.

"Yeah I got it sammy. Is there something near you that you see, a mile marker maybe to help tell me where you are?".

"Um, I don't know let me see if I can get out of the car and look around. Give me a sec to look".

"Ok sam but be careful and don't hurt yourself".

"Ok, dad I will" sam answered

"Smart ass". Dean mumbled. Man he loved that kid.

…………………………………….

While waiting for sam to answer, dean went about putting weapons and things he needed in a duffel bag including holy water, first aid kit even though there he knew there was one in the car but this had sutures and such in it. God he hoped sam didn't need them. Machete and other weapons to kill them sons of bitches.

"_Dean? Dean, you there?_

………………………………

Sam heard dean say smart ass but didn't tell dean that he did. He took the phone away from his ear and opened the driver side door. He winced in pain as he turned to his side. _Shit_. That hurt. He put his hand to his abdomen and when he took it away there was blood. _Crap_. He pushed the pain aside and got to his feet.

Once out of the car sam looked around. Same stretch of highway but the good thing was those guys from before weren't there and he hadn't heard that voice again. He saw the mile marker that dean mentioned and it said Mile marker 96.

"_Sammy…."_

_Oh crap_. He thought. Shit. He spoke too soon.

He needed Dean._ Dean._

"Dean, dean you there?'.

…………………………………

"Yeah, sammy I'm here. Whaddya got?".

"Uh, mile marker 96. Does that help?".

"yeah I'm already on my way, I'm just gonna walk along side the highway till I find you",

"Dean that's ridiculous" sam started but dean didn't let him finish.

"Dude chill, its fine I'm at marker 85 so it won't be long. Besides I have the whole day to find your sorry ass. It'll be fine Sammy".

…………………………..

"_it'll be fine sammy"….._

Sam was feeling more and more confident that everything would be ok and that dean would find him.

"ok well I'm feeling well enough right now maybe I could just start walking since the impala is stuck. But I don't think you want me to leave her huh?".

"No sam just stay where you are it's better if you stay with the car, besides you have the weapons in the trunk in case of anything. I'll be there before you know it"

……………………………………………..

Two men waited….. watching their prey…. Waiting for just the right time to strike and they decided that now was as good as any.

…………………………………………………..

_Ta da!! Finally I finished another chapter and already working on the next. I thank all who wrote me and gave encouragement on this story. I am making the chapters longer which is better for you guys and I'm deciding on where to end it. But anyway hope you enjoyed and please Read and review!!!!!_

_Thanks_

_Xx NicollexX_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Sadly don't own anything involving Supernatural or the boys sigh If I did we would get that dang hug already. lol

**A/N : **I know this update has taken long but hey what can I say a little thing called life. I would love to update much sooner but I have to wait for the ideas to start flowing I could really use some plot bunnies right now lol. Anyway on with the story!!

Season 2 is awesome. Hunted and Playthings were awesome. I can't wait for next weeks eppy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam waited patiently. It had been past an hour already since he spoke to dean. Dean told him to stay put until he got there. What choice did he have?. He was injured and weak and he hoped to god he didn't hear _that _voice again, but he didn't tell dean that he had. He just hoped dean would get there soon.

It had to be irrational right? I mean he couldn't have heard his name? Where was it coming from? Sam quickly shook those thoughts from his head. No. he wasn't going to do this. Dean will be here soon.

Soon as Sam finished his thoughts his phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D

It was dean. _Thank god._

0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0

"Hey where are you?". Sam asked not giving dean a chance to speak.

"Easy there tiger, I'm at mile marker 94. I'll be there soon. How are you holding up? Miss me yet?".

Sam answered "yea right". _More than you know big brother…._

"What were you doing running a marathon or something dean?".

"Well Sammy what can I say, I'm a fast walker". _I'd run forever if it meant keeping you safe. _ "So any trouble so far?".

"Uh nope, nothing. It's quiet. I'm kind of bored actually sitting here, but at least I'm by myself".

"Ha yeah, so I guess that means no repeat appearance from "The voice" and no goons either? Right?".

"Nope" Sam answered shifting his weight to try and get comfortable. Yea right.

"Good"

But what dean heard next scared him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam was relieved to hear dean's voice, his cocky sure of himself voice. If he was standing in front of him sam was sure he'd see his shit eating grin.

The last thing sam knew he was listening to dean being, well dean and the next thing he knew a blinding pain came from behind his eyes. _Oh god, not now ….. please _"Dean". He dropped the phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Dean". _

"Sammy, what's wrong!! Sam?". Dean yelled into the phone thinking it would do some good but he knew it wouldn't. He hoped like hell sam was having a vision and not being attacked. He hightailed his ass to sam.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_He was face to face with him now._

"_I knew you'd be weak, your brother put up more of a fight then you did"._

"_Where's my brother? You bastard! What did you do to him? Sam yelled at the burly man in front of him. His hands were tied above him, arms trembling._

"_Where is my brother!! Sam asked again. "Oh don't worry kid, you'll be seeing him soon, he's coming for you". The shadowy figure answered.._

_Sam couldn't see him but the voice sounded familiar. _

_He heard a bang as soon as he finished that thought. Sounded like a door._

"_Dean! Thank god are you—"_

"_Okay? Dean answered. "I'm good sammy , brand spankin new. It feels good._

_Cryptic much.. "What do you mean?"._

"_The new me sam, The one that's going to end your misery"._

_At that dean was face to face with sam. He hoisted him to his feet, stretching his arms painfully. Sam yelped._

"_D-dean what are you doing?". _

_He did not recognize this man in front of him. His own brother._

_Dean smirked at sam then put his hands around his neck._

0o0o0ooo0oo0oo0o

"Dean, no don't!". sam screamed.

He was gasping for air, trying to force air back into his lungs. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. _Wait._ _That was different from the last vision I had why has it changed??_

He opened his eyes trying to get his surroundings. Where was he? _Dean._ He remembered. Last thing he knew he was talking to him on the phone. He searched the seat for it.

"Dean, are you there?". Blowing out a breath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sammy? Jesus, what the hell happened? Are you trying to give me a heart attack! You ok?".

_No._ "Yeah". _He lied._

"Dean how much longer till you get here? Are you close? I'm getting a little creeped out here by myself. Uh, plus I just-".

"Had a vision, Yea sam I know by now how a blinding pain in your head, can't breath vision sounds. What happened?".

"Dean forget about it right now, just please hurry"._ Please._

"Ok, sam. I'm about a mile away. I'll be there soo-".

Dean heard a scuffle and muffled voices. _Shit_. No this can't happen now._ I'm not there to protect him._

"Sam? Sammy, what's happening?".

Silence. More scuffle. No sam.

Then dean's blood ran cold.

"You want sammy, come and get him". A raspy voice from the other side of the phone said.

Sam's phone._ Sam. _

"Who is this? You sonnuvabitch if you hurt him I'll-

"You'll what, kill me?". The voice mocked. Then it laughed.

"I'd like to see you try pretty boy".

_Goddamn bastard. _

"_Dean, don't listen to them, it's a trap!". _ Dean heard sam's muffled voice in the background.

He wasn't sure if he should feel terrified or relieved. Then he heard oomph.

"You touch him and you'll be begging for death once I get through with you, you hear me pal!".

"We'll be in touch".

Click. He hung up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean blew out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _Shit. _Now what?._ Wait. _We'll be in touch? Something was wrong. Who were these people and why sam?".

Dean finally made it to the car, surprised that it was still there. He had his gun drawn hoping to find sam but he knew he wouldn't. He looked inside the car. No sam, but…. _Blood; Sam's blood. _On the dash, on the steering wheel and some on the seat.

_Jesus, sammy._

_Relax dean, he'll be ok. They obviously want you to get him so he'll be fine._

He was hysterical for all of five minutes. He checked the trunk. All the weapons were still there. He hoped that sam had something on him to fight back.

'Ok dean' he said aloud. _Time to go hunting…_

"I'm coming sammy". And dean sped off in search of those bastards who took his brother. He knew of one place to start.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam reached for the phone, "Dean are you there?".

He listened to dean's voice over the phone making him feel safe again.

"ok sam, I'm about a mile away, chill, I'll be there soo-".

The phone was yanked from his hands. _What the…._ Sam didn't have time to think; before he knew it he landed hard on the ground with a thud. He didn't hear much of the conversation between this stranger and his brother but he knew dean was going to be hell-bent on getting these bastards.

Sam just lay on the ground not knowing what to do; his head hurt like hell from the accident. The rest of his body wasn't in the best shape either from the impact. He laid there watching the 2 strangers trying to focus on their faces; his vision was swimming. One of the men looked familiar, was that _Charlie?_ No it couldn't be. _I thought we lost those bastards. _ Once his vision had come back sam noticed the other person holding the gun on him. _Scrawny looking vamp if you ask me._ _Wait- that's not a guy that's a women, no it can't be. _Realization finally hit sam.

"Dean don't listen to them it's a trap". Sam yelped; hoping that dean heard him.

The mysterious women took the butt of her rifle and it went to sam's head. That's when the darkness took him.

When sam came to all he felt was pain. No wait throbbing that was a better term for what he was feeling. His eyes fluttered. Then shut again. They felt so heavy he couldn't open them. He tried again and his left eye cooperated, his right eye was swollen shut. He tried to move but felt his arms being tugged. He looked up and realized they were tied with rope above him. He was sitting on his heels. _Well thank god for the small things. _He couldn't imagine standing right now.

He tried to look at what was around him. Maybe figure where he could be. He shivered suddenly, realizing he only had his pants and a t shirt on. From what he could tell it was dark out and the crisp night air chilled him to the bone. He remembered everything that happened at least he still had his head on right.

He looked around this room he was in. There were holes in the roof of this dingy place he was in; he figured must be abandoned warehouse or some old rotting building. _In the middle of nowhere I'm sure._ There wasn't much surrounding him a table and some old wooden chair, a single light hanging in the middle of the room, rodents scurrying about and an old stove or wood burning fireplace he really couldn't tell and didn't care at the moment. He just wanted to see dean kick these guys' asses and get the hell out of this place.

_Dean. _

"How ya doin there sammy boy". Sam was jolted from his thoughts when he heard the stranger's voice or should he say non stranger.

"Its Sam. Asshole". Sam spat back.

He got a backhand to his cheek for that one.

"Name's Charliebut you knew that already didn't ya? Still waiting for that brother of yours to come save your sorry, pathetic ass?".

"You're the one that's going to be sorry when he gets a hold of you _Charlie boy_, you'll be begging for death. You'll learn not to piss off Dean Winchester. You had to take me while he wasn't around because you know if he was, your stupid, sorry ass wouldn't have gotten close enough to breath on me". Sam felt an irrational surge of pride thinking of how it was true dean would never have let them touch him.

Then he felt the blow to his side; his already injured side with a two by four. _Oomph. Damn that hurt._ He felt the air going out of his lungs but not coming back in. boy this was going to be along night.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

_Well that felt never ending. Thanks to Samantha-dean for still being interested in my story. This chapter is long just trying to get things together and going. I did read it and I do feel bad that it was kind of dragged, so hopefully everything will come together and I will start making the chapters longer definitely. I'd like to know where ya'll find these plot bunnies because their scarce around these here parts. Ha ha._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the boys; I'm gonna throw myself a pity party now.**

**Enjoy the story. If there's anyone still reading. All I have to say is Born under a bad sign was awesome. Tall tales was hilarious too The best yet!!! K I'm done lol.**

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0o0o0**

Dean drove like a bat out of hell. The faster he drove the faster it meant getting sam back and the faster to kill _who_ ever or _what_ ever took his brother.

He reached his destination. A grimy bar _if that's what you want to call it. _It was in the middle of nowhere. He wondered why they always ended up in places like this in rural towns all the time. He got out and hoped to god he got the answers he wanted. He was in no mood to be fucked with. So help anyone who got in his way. He entered the place and no one really seemed to care. Walking towards the bartender he sat down.

"What can I get for ya young man?". The bartender asked. He was in his late 50's, dark hair with silver pieces glistening. He almost reminded dean of their dad. _Dad_. The thought had crossed his mind to call him but what good would it do? He never answered. _Still it couldn't hurt_.

"Young man?".

"uh yea I'll take shot of tequila and keep em' coming".

"That much trouble huh, son?".

"Not really the best of days for me". Dean answered him. He felt oddly comfortable talking to him but he knew he had to figure out what was going on.

"You wouldn't have happened to notice some people around here, ya know heavy drinkers, kind of rowdy, up at all hours?".

"Well son, if you hadn't noticed this is a bar" he put his hand up in protest to dean's reaction but continued. "But yes I can say that I have seen some around here like that. Always drinking the bottle, always with women. They come at the same time every night. I hope your not hanging 'round with them.".

"Ha no. No sir. So what time do they usually come around?".

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo**

Dean was back at the hotel. With all the info he got from the bartender he still couldn't figure what the hell was going on. _Vampires ok so_ what the hell did that mean. Nothing, why did they take sam? Besides wanting to kill him of course but no, there had to be something else something he wasn't figuring out. While he thought and gathered his weapons and wits about things his phone rang.

_Sammy_ Was shown on the caller ID.

_What the_ – "Sammy?". His voice sounded so small there was a glimmer of hope that sam would actually be on the other line.

"Sorry _sammy_ can't come to the phone right now, he's too busy being unconscious" the strangers voice bellowed.

_You know I'm getting real sick of this shit. _"Who the hell is this?" dean spat out, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry; you'll find out real soon and if you behave maybe I'll let ya see sammy. You can watch while we torture him and maybe we'll even let you have your turn".

_Are you out of your fucking mind! Torture, why the hell- _"It's sam and you're a sick bastard you know that I would _never _do that to my own brother. so sorry there Charlie is it? Not gonna happen you'd have to kill me first".

"Well that can be arranged". Dean spun around, out of nowhere there was Charlie standing in the corner of the room. He grabbed dean by the throat and threw him against the wall. He landed with a sickening thud to the ground.

_Well that was unexpected. _ Dean shook the fuzziness from his head and began to get up when Charlie grabbed a fistful of his shirt. They were face to face now. There were two others with him a women and a smaller guy but they held back _obviously dumber then what they looked_, waiting for orders. Charlie had a feral look, staring dean down like a good hot meal.

Dean looked him right in the eye.

"Personal space, ever heard of it? Jeez man seriously have you ever heard of a breath mint?". He got a punch to his side for that one.

Charlie laughed; licking his lips. "Want to be a funny guy huh? Well we'll see how much you laugh while we kill your brother; actually I think it be best if you did, _after_ we turn _you_". The other two stood snickering near the door.

Dean surprisingly struggled against him. _Jesus this guy is an ass but he's strong I gotta give him that. _

"You'd have a better chance of hell freezing over". Dean retorted he tried to use his smart ass tactics but they weren't working. He thought maybe he should stop struggling that way he can get to sammy. Sucks being held against you will but _hey at least I can see Sam. _

Charlie tightened his grip at dean's answer. Then he growled one to dean.

"Looks like hell is about to freeze over". With that last remark dean was knocked unconscious by the corner table. His last though was sam.

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo**

He was cold. He knew the aching feeling he felt all over could not be good. He tried to open his eyes, again. He noticed his shirt was off now. He tried to remember what the hell happened. He was in the same position as before, tied up but still on the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his side. Then it dawned on him. Charlie. _That asshole._ The last thing he remembered was being hit in the side with the two by four. He hissed. Damn it still hurt. He took a deep breath. _ Focus sam_. He shook his head along with all the negative thoughts about what he was afraid might happen if dean didn't get here in time. _Dean. _

Sam was shivering. From the cold and from his anxiousness; that he tried to avoid. He was thinking about dean. Where he was, if he was ok? And if by some chance he didn't get away and was being held too.

He heard a door creak open_. Great_, he thought I'm not in the mood for Charlie right now. But when he looked up he didn't expect to see the eyes of his brother.

He was about ready to cry. "Dean, oh thank god. I thought… How did you get here? Are you ok?" sam could see the cut on dean's head and some bruising on his cheek.

'Dean' stood there. He didn't speak yet, he just watched, waited.

"Dean, what's wrong?". Sam asked, nervously.

"Oh nothing's wrong Sammy; I'm good, better than ever. You on the other hand aren't, but you will be, soon. 'Dean' crouched down to sam. Their eyes met. He saw the fear in sam's eyes it's exactly what he wanted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sam was terrified. He saw dean but he realized after dean spoke it wasn't his brother. _What the hell_ he thought. This isn't how it's supposed to be. He hated his visions sometimes. They were confusing; just like now. He thought from his earlier vision that he was going to be turned and they would make him kill dean.

_Sneaky bastards_ he thought. They were going to do it through dean. They knew sam wouldn't hurt dean even if it meant turning into something he's not. _Shit_. Sam didn't know what to think at this point. He would just have to go along with it until he could get a read on dean.

"I'm fine dean, there's nothing wrong with me. But you, I can help you then all of this will be over".

"No Sam, this will be over when I say it is. When you can finally be free; from all the crap that came with living our life".

Sam bit back tears. He didn't know what to think. He thought dean would be acting total opposite of how he is now.

"C'mon sammy, you know you'd love to wake up one day and not have the guilt, the fear, the loneliness of this life. I'm happy that I don't anymore. It's the best feeling and I know once it happens to you you'll be free; from everything.

Sam cringed when the not-dean said _Sammy. _It wasn't his brother saying it which made it worse. He tried to think, tried to look into 'dean's' eyes to see if his brother was still in there.

"Dean its ok man, really I'm fine all you have to do is untie me and then we can get out of here. It'll just be me and you like always". Sam twisted his arms but they still wouldn't budge he didn't know why he thought they would. His side was hurting worse then before, he had to figure out something and fast.

"Dean, Please I-". Sam was cut off abruptly.

"No sam" dean yelled. "We're not going anywhere together not until you join me. I want to do this the easy way but if you force me to I'll do it the hard way. Believe me_ sammy_, you don't want that. Dean had a fistful of sam's hair in his hand now. Sam flinched. _No way,_ he thought.

Sam's non answer was what ticked 'dean' off. The next thing sam knew he got a blow to his face. He shook his head trying not to pass out. That was the last thing him or dean needed. He breath was hitched and what sam saw in deans eyes was not comforting.

"I won't go anywhere with you, you can't do anything to me. My brother is still in there and no matter what you do he'll never hurt me".

Before anyone spoke the door opened again. A red head that was unfortunately familiar to sam walked in.

**Snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn**

**Ok I decided to end it there. Lol tell what you think. I don't know how I'm going to cope 3 weeks without our guys. sighs**


End file.
